TheOne I Desire:Story 1:Left with Your Best Friend
by Robbiespeedyslasher
Summary: Story One in my series The One I Desire. Roy has an unexpected visitor who comes to him for protection at a time when he desperately needs it. Slash paring DickRoy. No explicit sex. Final part uploaded
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters in this story. Wish I did.**

**Author Note: This is my first slash story. Pairing - Dick/Roy. No graphic sex. If you don't like slash, pleased don't read. If you do, I'd love feedback.**

_**Left With Your Best Friend**_

Roy frowned and turned the television down, straining to detect the sound that had disturbed his evening of beer and baseball. Lian was spending a night with Dinah and while that had provided the perfect opportunity for some intimate liaisons, he hadn't felt like company.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Roy spotted movement at the window, smiled and casually strolled toward it. Then again, maybe _his _company was just what he needed. There was only one person who used the window sixteen stories up to enter Roy Harper's apartment.

Roy glanced at the time. It was almost 11 p.m. "Make my day and be here for my body, Nightwing," Roy chuckled, pushing the window open. The figure balanced on the wall outside tumbled though the opening, Harper catching him before he collapsed to the carpet.

"Nightwing!" Arsenal cried, horrified.

"Roy. Sorry. I had…nowhere else..." He was panting, his face flushed and covered in a fine layer of perspiration. His body was trembling and with each release of breath there was a soft moan.

"Easy, Dick," Roy soothed, lifting his friend to his feet and guiding him across to the couch. "What the hell happened? Where are you hurt?" Harper demanded, lowering Nightwing and running his eyes over his friend's torn costume. There were some bruises evident and some scratches, but no sign of anything major.

"I'm not injured." Dick's chest heaved.

"You could have fooled me," Roy argued, kneeling in front of him.

"Poison Ivy injected me with pheromones. I'm…" he paused, licked his lips and looked at the other man with wide blue eyes.

"You're as horny as hell," Roy chuckled, suddenly understanding. "And you decided to come and see me? I'm flattered."

Dick's breath grabbed and the trembling became shuddering.

The smile fell from Roy's face. "Shit." Okay, so it wasn't funny. Harper reached for Grayson's brow. "You're burning up. She obviously gave you more than just an aphrodisiac."

"Yeah. Something to slow me down as well. So I couldn't fight back."

Roy's mouth turned further down. So he couldn't fight back? The worst possible scenario formed in Roy's mind. "God, Dick, she didn't…?"

Nightwing shook his head. "I took her down before she could, but had to run. Hide. Didn't want Robin or Batgirl to see me… I..." His face contorted in agony and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. He'd been battling against the drug for almost forty minutes and he honestly didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep nature at bay. His body was responding to the pure fervent hormones Poison Ivy had injected into him so she could 'tame that wild spirit'. His fingers twitched uncontrollably, his hips started to rise and fall and his eyes snapped open as Roy touched his arm.

"Tell me what I need to do?" Arsenal ordered, leaning over his friend and examining his glazed eyes.

"Right now, I need…" Dick swallowed. He blushed beautifully and Roy winked.

"You horny hunk of man, you," Harper cooed. "What will you say next?"

There was so much vulnerability in Dick's face. He was losing control. His mind was beginning to cloud completely as his body overrode all sensible thought. "If you want to, I'm not going to argue tonight. God, I need you to."

Roy's breath caught in his throat. It was all he'd ever dreamed of hearing. Dick asking him to… but the request was from the drugs, not the man Roy had loved almost all his life.

"I need… ohhhh helllllll."

He was in agony -- trying to stop himself from giving in to the drugs. Roy grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Let it happen, damn it. Don't be embarrassed, Dick!"

"Roy I…. Goooodddd!" Grayson climaxed, unable to control himself any longer. His body shuddered and then went limp.

Roy held him upright and then gently eased him back into the chair. As he looked down on his friend, he knew there was more to this than just the aphrodisiac. Dick looked ill. "Dick? Come on, Robbie, stay with me."

Grayson stirred and his breathing rate instantly started to build again. Already, the sex stimulating hormone in his system has surging again.

"Easy, big fella," Roy soothed, squeezing his shoulder. "I don't know what she used, but I want the name of it," he stated, trying to distract his friend.

This was cruel. Another man would have let himself be captured by the pleasure of being so sexually stimulated but Dick Grayson was the Bat's kid, through and through. His training had taken over and he no longer had the ability to simply give in. He would die before he would do so. "How long will it last?" Roy asked.

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry, Roy." Dick gritted his teeth, trying to regain control. "I didn't know where else to go to sleep it off."

He was self-conscious, Arsenal realized. God, he was beautiful. "Robbie, relax. You're reacting physically to a drug… which is a pity. I'm mean, I'd do anything to get you into this state." He squeezed his friend's shoulder and Dick swallowed. "It isn't weakness and _he _isn't here. There's no one here but me. Lian's visiting Dinah. You're safe." Roy watched as Dick tried to cover himself as his groin area began to swell again. "Do you want me to leave the room, or something? I can." Dick's head shook slightly and clenched his jaw. "Christ, Dick! You're just hurting yourself. For once in your life, let go!" But Nightwing couldn't and Roy found himself becoming aroused. "God, you're infuriating, Dick Grayson," he whispered, lifting Dick's legs up onto the couch to make him more comfortable. "There's got to be something I can give you to help counteract the effects," he murmured.

"I can't concentrate or think… can only think of one way to…," Dick whispered. His blue eyes flashed and Roy felt his own pants becoming tighter. Grayson's badly dilated pupils advertised the fact that he basically had no idea of what he was saying. He was drugged and reacting, Roy reminded himself. "I can't hold it much longer," Grayson gasped in a slurred voice. "I've never… with a man but…"

Roy smirked. "Nothing would make me happier, hot pants, but I don't think so. Man, this drug is something else. Talk about losing your inhabitations. You must have something on you to counter something like this. You Batguys carry everything."

He yanked off one of Dick's gloves and began searching the different compartments. Locating the medical pouch, he discovered several vials of pills and two syringes. "Dick?" Grayson was starting to writhe on the couch. "Come on, Robbie. Focus for me. I need some help here. Which one will knock you out?"

"The smaller of the syringes has a powerful an..an…" His jaw clenched.

"It won't react with whatever she's given you?"

"No. God, hurry."

Roy took his wrist, rolled the sleeve up and then injected the drug. "Okay, that should help. Give it a few seconds."

Dick groaned. "Thanks, Roy. Thanks. I… thanks. I'm sorry about this."

"Easy, Robbie," Roy whispered, putting the needle on the table and taking Dick's hand. "Squeeze hard until the drug starts taking effect." They were the exact words Dick had said to Roy many years earlier when he'd been kicking a thousand dollar a day drug habit. Words that were imprinted on Roy's soul. Grayson had sat beside him night after night, holding him, taking both physical and verbal abuse and he hadn't moved a muscle.

Dick gripped his friend's hand and Roy yelped. "Shiiiittttt, Grayson! I need to be able to use that hand later."

As the sedative took effect, Nightwing lost the battle and climaxed again, but within sixty seconds his breathing became more even. "Come on, let's get you into bed before that anaesthetic fully takes effect and I end up having to carry your heavy ass in there."

"I thought you said no." Nightwing forced a smile, his face twitching from the effort of still trying to override his body.

"_You're _going to bed, _I'm _not."

"I'm sorry about this," Dick panted as Roy threaded his arm over his shoulder and lifted him to his feet.

"Hell, don't keep apologising. I've been trying to get you into my bed for years," Roy laughed easily. He more or less carried Nightwing into the room, lowered him onto the bed and yanked his boots off.

Roy adjusted Dick's head so it was resting comfortably on the pillow. The powerful sedative had well and truly started taking effect. Harper's hand bushed Grayson's brow and he shook his head. "You're hot."

"Thanks." A coy smile shaped his ashen lips.

"Down, tiger. I'm serious, Dick," Roy stated, turning his hand over and laying it on Dick's cheek in an effort to double check his temperature.

Grayson's eyes closed and he swallowed. "It's the poison." Finally, Nightwing's voice sounded disciplined, if not a little slow.

"Poison! You didn't say anything about poison!"

"It isn't strong," Grayson assured. He appeared to have won his battle and was in command again. "Just enough to weaken me a little so that the other drug could take greater effect. A bit of a fever is all. My own defences will be able to deal with the poison. I just need to sleep this off." He blinked twice and then reached his hand up and laid it on Roy's arm. "Thanks." It was sincere.

Roy smiled and removed Dick's mask. "Any time. You rest. You're safe here."

"I know," Dick whispered. His eyes met Roy's briefly and then closed. He drew in a deeper breath and moaned as he released it. This time, the pain was a result of fever, not stimulation. The smile on Roy's face faded. He took Dick's hand from his arm and laid it on the bed, at the same time checking his best friend's pulse. Grayson's heart was still racing, perspiration beading on his furrowed brow.

Roy shook his head at the irony. The man he dreamt about every night was in his bed and had actually been saying the words he'd longed years to hear, and yet, it was his love for Dick that was preventing him from doing anything. "The price I pay for falling in love with my best friend," Harper murmured.

Roy cupped the side of Dick's face in his hand. For several moments he was lost, staring at all he'd ever wanted, but the heat rising off Dick's body brought him back to Earth. There was an inferno inside the ill man. "You never could pick the right adjectives, could you. Little? You call this a little fever?"

Grayson tried to answer but groaned.

"Easy, Robbie. I'll get some water and we'll see about getting that temperature down." Roy turned for the hall and froze. Standing in the doorway, watching his every move, was Robin. "Shit! Don't any of you Bat guys ever knock?" The youth didn't move and Roy swallowed. "How long have you been here?"

"Since he arrived." Tim's voice was thin and sounded very small.

"Oh." Roy instantly reviewed everything he and Dick had said. Had they shared anything that may reveal Roy's secret? Could he explain it away as jokes?

"Poison Ivy injected him with…"

"I know. I followed so I could protect him until it wears off."

"He's going to be okay. I've given him a shot to knock him out," Roy explained, shouldering past the teenager and heading for the bathroom. Roy bit down on his bottom lip. Robin had looked like a stunned mullet. The boy wasn't stupid, for Batman didn't work with stupid people so that meant he had already put two and two together. "Damn."

Roy returned to the bedroom and laid the folded damp cloth on Dick's brow.

Tim was standing beside the bed, still looking shell shocked. "He'll be okay," Roy repeated. Dick moaned. "See, he's agreeing with me," Harper stated, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

Tim dragged his gaze from Dick and let it fall on Roy. "You're gay."

The words were so hushed that Roy basically read the teenager's lips. "Not exactly."

"Bi then," Tim accused with some aggression.

"Chill, kiddo. Sit down."

"I can't leave him here. I'm going to have to take him somewhere else."

"No, you won't. Sit down."

Robin stood defiantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine, stand." Roy glanced at Dick. "You with us, Robbie?" He waited. When there was no response, Roy sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. "He stays. And yeah, Tim. Technically, I guess you'd have to consider me bi. You got a problem with that?"

The teenage blinked several times and his arms dropped. "No."

"Sure looks like it, kiddo."

Tim shrugged. "I just… it was a bit of a shock."

"Why? What business is it of yours?"

Tim's eyes widened. "I… none, I guess. I just…"

"Don't worry, Dick's quite safe. I'm not a predator."

The accusation caused Tim to shift uncomfortably. "Sorry."

Roy indicated the chair against the wall. "Sit down, kid. We've got a long night ahead."

Tim obeyed. "Does Dick know that you're bisexual?"

"Hell, yes. He's known since we were eighteen."

Again, Tim's eyes grew wide. "We? Dick's not… is he?"

"Relax, junior. Unfortunately, Dick's the straightest guy I've ever met."

Tim studied Roy carefully, reviewing what he'd seen and heard in the past few minutes. "You're in love with him."

Harper sucked in a lung full of air, and deciding that jokes and lies weren't going to work, he nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Tim snapped his jaw closed and looked down at Dick. "Does he know?"

"Yeah. He's known for years."

"I don't… " The boy was at a loss.

"You don't understand why someone as mentally gifted and over cautious as Nightwing would choose to come here for help when hyped up on pheromones knowing that making love to him is my greatest desire?" Roy guessed. Tim blinked. Roy was so direct. "I'm his best friend, Tim, and he knows he can trust me. Did I want to rip his clothes off and ravage that perfect body when he offered? You better believe it, junior." The look on Tim's face left Roy laughing.

Dick stirred. Roy rose, walked around the bed, picked up the damp cloth and sponged Dick's face and neck, peeling the top part of his uniform down. "But, I love him and no, I'm not just talking romantically when I say that, Tim. I love him like a brother, just like you do. And I would no more take advantage of him or betray his trust, than pick up a gun and shoot my own daughter."

Tim sat back in the chair. "How do you… I mean, it must hurt to be around him all of the time and to know that your love will never be returned."

Roy laid the cloth back in place and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Dick. "But my love is returned, Tim. I couldn't ask for a lover to love me more than he does. He just doesn't love me romantically. He isn't gay or bi. I didn't really understand when I was fourteen and it hurt like hell that he wasn't interested in me," he admitted, quietly. "Even more when I was sixteen. It took me a long time to come to terms with things and begin to look at everything the way I do now."

"And how's that?"

"He's in my life. If I leave or walk away, then he isn't and I need him. I read somewhere that once passion and romance disappear from a relationship you should be left staring at your best friend. That's the course that love is supposed to take. If that's true, I missed the first part of the journey and he never felt it, but we're certainly left with our best friend. He loves me and I love him. It's just that my love has an extra dimension. I can live with that and so can he."

Tim was shaking his head. "I've never heard of anyone being able to… you could write a book."

Roy smirked. "Oh, Dick would love that."

"How did you tell him?" Roy's brow furrowed and Tim apologised immediately. "Sorry. I'm just curious."

Roy shrugged. He'd never spoken to anyone about it. As a matter of fact, outside of Dick, Ollie and Dinah, no one knew.

"When did you know you were in love with him?"

Harper smiled. "You're a curious one, aren't you?" He sighed. Crazy as it may seem, he wanted to talk about it and he knew he could trust Tim. "Dick and I met when we were thirteen. I had just hit puberty and discovered girls and I was getting my share already."

Tim grinned. "You were an early starter."

"You better believe it. Anyway, without sounding cliché, I fell in love with him the first time we met. He was completely oblivious. Hell, he's completely oblivious to the effect he has on females as well."

Tim nodded and started to relax. "They're all half in love with him and I never know if he just ignores it or doesn't actually see it."

"A bit of both, kid."

"Go on," Tim encouraged.

"Isn't much else to tell." Roy turned back to Dick, picked up the cloth and started to sponging him again. "As we spent more time together, it became harder to hide my feelings."

"Were you still seeing girls?" Tim asked as Roy disappeared back into the bathroom to rewet the cloth.

"Yeah," Roy replied, reappearing. "Hey, kid, basically I'm heterosexual. I love woman. Always have. Haven't slept with a man since my drug days. But, I've been in love with Dick since I was thirteen. Just another of the minor hiccups in my life. Ollie knew and he suggested that we stop seeing each other, so I left the Teen Titans and picked up a drug addiction."

"Because of losing Dick?"

"No," Roy chuckled, folding the cloth and laying on Dick's brow. "I still thought about him a lot, but no, I can't blame Dick for that. Ollie and Dinah tried to help me, but I was too far gone. To finance my habit, I started selling my body to anyone who would pay. Women, men, it didn't matter as long as they had money. You're amazed by how casual I am about it all?" Roy asked, reading Tim's face.

"Well, yeah."

"It happened, kid. I've learned not to hide from my past. Anyway, Dick turned up and dragged my sorry ass into rehab. I ran away, he tracked me down, locked us in a room together and we went cold turkey. He held my hand, bathed me, wiped up the vomit and turned the other cheek each time I started throwing punches, but he didn't leave my side. We were sixteen. At the end of the two weeks I went back to the rehab centre and spent several months there. When I came out, I left for a while and then re-entered his life on the sidelines. I finally told him that I was in love with him when we were eighteen"

"And he didn't believe you and told you it was just because you were feeling dependant on him?" Tim guessed, getting caught up in the story.

Roy shook his head. "No. We'd been through enough by then for him to know that wasn't true."

"What happened?"

_Continued in part 2 of 2 parts_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters in this story. Wish I did.**

**Author Note: **

**(a) This is my first slash story. **

**(b) Thank you Andrea for encouraging me to keep going.**

**(c) Pairing - Dick/Roy. No graphic sex. If you don't like slash, pleased don't read. If you do, I'd love feedback.**

**THE ONE I DESIRE: Story 1**

_**Left With Your Best Friend**_

_**Part 2**_

_Flashback_

"_How long are you visiting?" Dick asked, handing Roy a beer as they headed into the Titan's Tower common room._

"_A couple of days. I have some things going with the government, but of course, you already know that."_

_Dick smirked and sank down into one of the soft chairs across from Roy. "I admit to keeping an eye on you."_

"_Checking up on me?" Roy asked, sipping his beer._

"_I care, Roy. Is that okay?" Dick muttered._

_Roy sighed and swallowed. "Sorry."_

_For a long time, neither spoke, the empty Tower in complete silence. "So, where's everyone else?"_

"_Gar's giving a party. I volunteered to stay and keep an eye on things here."_

"_You're such a party animal, Robbie," Roy laughed. He took a gulp of his beer. "So, how are things between you and Barbara?"_

"_The same," Dick replied. "Just friends still." _

_Roy read the pain. "You need to move on."_

"_I am... sorta. Kory and I are seeing each other."_

"_It serious?"_

_Dick shrugged. "Kinda."_

"_You're still in love with Barbara." _

_Dick nodded briefly. "You don't stop loving someone just because they don't love you back, Roy. I wish it were that easy."_

_Roy Harper stared across at his best friend and swallowed. "Yeah, I know."_

_Dick's eyebrow rose. "Roy?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing, my ass. Since when have we had secrets?"_

"_You're forgetting my little episode with drugs," Roy pointed out, rising and heading for the kitchen. "You want another beer?"_

"_Yeah. And don't change the subject. You have someone special?"_

_Roy paused when he opened the fridge and closed his eyes. How the hell had this topic come up?_

"_Speedy, come on. Talk to uncle Robin," Dick chuckled, taking the beer as his friend reappeared._

"_What do you want me to say, Robbie? There isn't anyone."_

"_That's not what your body language is saying. Who is she?"_

"_None of you damn business."_

"_But you love her?"_

_Roy looked away and nodded. "Yeah." Yeah, he loved him. _

"_And she doesn't love you?" Dick asked, his voice becoming gentler. "I know what that's like."_

"_Barbara told you she just wanted to be friends?" Roy asked, trying to switch the focus to Dick._

_Dick shook his head sadly. "No, she laughed in my face and told me that I was a kid. You're cute and you've got good legs, but I'm looking for a man, junior."_

_Roy sipped his beer. "That was cruel."_

"_She just... yeah, I guess it was. So, getting back you, bowhead. She thinks you're too young?"_

"_No," Roy replied carefully. "Just doesn't feel the same way."_

"_And she told you that?" Dick asked, fishing for more information._

"_I've never known you to be this nosey before."_

_Dick smiled. "Hey, my love life's a mess. I was hoping to get some pointers from a latter day Casanova."_

_Roy snorted loudly. "Me? Hell, Robbie. You've got it all wrong... doesn't even know I'm alive."_

"_You've never told her?"_

_Roy dropped his eyes and stared into his beer. "I can't. We're friends and if I say something it might..."_

"_You have to take a chance."_

_Roy lifted his gaze and stared at the man he loved. Dick's soft blue eyes were resting on him, his face reflecting so much love. Not the sort of love Roy wanted from him, but love all the same. "I can't, Dick. I had to leave because of my feelings and now..."_

"_Leave?" Dick's eyes widened. Roy's did likewise. He hadn't meant for that to slip. Dick was a detective, a damn good one at that. "Dick, don't look too much into that statement."_

"_You're in love with Donna? You have to tell her, Roy. Donna... I mean, it's not for me to say, but... she has feelings for you too."_

_Roy swallowed, relieved Dick had jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Dick..."_

"_You've got to tell her, Harper. You've got to take a chance or you'll never know. She may feel the same way but doesn't have the courage to say. Tell her."_

_Roy's heart was pounding in his chest. "Dick, I can't..."_

"_Take a chance, Roy," Dick whispered. "All you have to do is say, Donna..."_

"_I love you," Roy whispered._

_Dick nodded. "Exactly and..." Grayson's voice faded as he noted the intense way Roy was looking at him. The other teenager's eyes had welled with tears. Dick's mouth opened and then he shut it, his eyes widening. "What?"_

_The tears spilled down onto Roy's cheeks. "I love you."_

_Dick breathed out in a rush. "I don't... oh." He paled ever so slightly._

_Roy pointed and burst out laughing. "Got you, Robbie. I got you good, man. You want another beer?" Roy asked leaping to his feet and starting for the kitchen._

"_Roy." The tone was firm, yet gentle at the same time. Harper froze, but didn't turn around. "You left because... I didn't know."_

_Roy turned back to his friend. "I know. Some detective you are." He waited for Dick to say all the things he didn't want to hear... that he was sorry... that he understood... that they should probably not see each other any more._

"_Yeah, I'll have another beer," Dick whispered. Roy stared at him for a few seconds and then went to collect two more cans. When he returned, Dick was sitting forward, elbows on knees, staring at the floor._

_Roy froze. What if Dick was homophobic? Maybe he was disgusted? Maybe..._

"_How long, Speedy?" Grayson asked, reaching for the beer._

"_Every since I met you."_

"_Why didn't you say something sooner?"_

"_Like what? Oh and by the way, I have wet dreams about you, Robin."_

_Dick's face screwed up with mock disgust. "You could have put it more subtly than that."_

"_How can you call a wet dream subtle?" Roy demanded smiling. It was ridiculous, but even through this, their friendship was there. Roy sat down next to Dick and flopped back. "It was a crush at first."_

"_Those damn short pants I used to wear have a lot to answer for," Dick chuckled, leaning back himself. _

"_God, dammit, Robbie. Don't say things like that. I'm getting an image."_

_Dick elbowed his friend and then turned to him. Their smiles faded. "I'm glad you told me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because now you don't have to stay away."_

_Roy sat forward. "It isn't that easy, Dick. I wish it were. You don't love me and..."_

"_Crap."_

"_What?" Roy asked, looking back. _

"_I do love you, just not romantically. Do you think I'd clean up vomit for someone I didn't love?"_

_Roy was taken back. _

_Dick leaned forward. "Look, I know you don't want to hear this, and if anyone had said it to me, I would have punched them in the face, but I do understand what it's like to love some so much that it hurts and know that they don't love you in that way. I've lived it with Barbara since I was fifteen. She doesn't want me, but she's still an important part of my life and if I shut her out because she doesn't want to share my romantic ideals then the only person I'm hurting is me. I love her, Roy. But love has many facets. I will never have her the way I want to in my heart. I may even find someone else, but I'll always love her and want her to be a part of my life."_

"_When did you start giving speeches?" Roy asked, his voice cracking with emotion._

_Dick smiled gently. "The ball's in your court, Speedy. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you because your love for me has an added dimension."_

"_Added dimension. That's one way of putting it."_

"_It's the only way of putting it."_

"_You've thought a lot about this?"_

"_Oh, yeah." Again they stared at each other. "You gonna be okay with this?"_

_Roy sighed and slowly nodded. "I... I guess so. You haven't reacted the way I thought you would... not that I came here intending to tell you that that cute ass of yours drives me crazy."_

_Dick smiled. "You leave my cute ass out of this. I have to do a patrol. You want to come?"_

"_Yeah, that would be great... and Dick, I... thanks. For understanding."_

"Wow," Tim murmured. "As simple as that?"

"As simple as that. It was all surreal at the time. He just... made it so easy. Like I'd just told him that we were having fish and chips for dinner rather than I wanted him for dinner."

Tim was slowly shaking his head. "And...?"

"And that's it. I make quips and he teases me about it, but its never hurtful. Since that day, I've been comfortable with the fact that I'm in love with him. He's been amazing about it. He accepts it. Does his best to support me. I see other people, so does he. Doesn't change the way I feel about him."

"You really have got to write the book. This is right up there with Romeo and Juliet," Tim stated, shaking is head.

Roy laughed. "Didn't they commit suicide? Just one other thing, Robin. If you repeat anything I've said tonight, I'll kill you."

Tim smiled. "I understand. Roy, have you... I mean, do you think he'll ever...with you?"

Roy shook his head. "No, kid. This isn't a fairytale."

"That must be so hard on you."

"It's not as if I'm sitting around here living like a nun waiting for him, Tim. I enjoy the company of a lot of different women, some more special than others. It's just the way it is. Not perfect. Not exactly wholesome. That's life."

Dick began to move uncomfortably and moaned loudly. Roy reached for his brow. "Damn. He's still burning up."

"How about we throw him in the shower?" Tim suggested.

"Yeah. We're going to have to. Robbie, can you hear me?" Roy asked, shaking his friend.

"Mmm?" Dick asked, though his eyes didn't open.

"I'm going to have to put you in the shower to bring down your temperature."

"Any excuse to see my arse, Speedy," Dick murmured.

Roy smiled. "You got that right." Roy inclined his head to Robin and lowered his voice. "Go and get the water started. He doesn't know you're here and I think that it might be best if we keep it that way."

Tim considered the statement and then nodded before jogging off as instructed.

"Okay lover, up you come," Roy muttered, dragging Dick into a sitting position. "Are you going to be able to help me, or am I going to have to carry you? Dick?"

"Mmmm?" Grayson's head was down. He was only just barely conscious.

Roy sighed, and tipped the half dressed hero onto his shoulder. "You weigh a tonne for someone so trim." He carried his ill friend into the bathroom and with Tim's help edged into the shower before lowering Dick to his feet and balancing him against the wall. The cold water brought Dick's eyes open and instinctively he fought the hands holding him.

"Whooh, Robbie. It's me. I've finally got you in the shower almost naked."

Dick blinked through the water. "Fever getting worse?" he asked.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Hot... and don't make any smart-ass cracks about that," Dick panted.

"Me, make cracks at your expense? You've wounded me deeply, Robbie."

Dick started to reply but his legs began to buckle and he panicked. Roy grabbed him, pulling his body against him. "I've got you. Hell, you really are burning up." Roy wrapped his arm around Dick's back and guided his friend's sagging head to his shoulder. "I think we better call a doctor."

"No. This will be the worst of it. Just need to get the temperature down. Just a bit weak because of the poison."

"If this doesn't bring it down, I'm calling an ambulance." Dick lifted his head and glared at Arsenal. "Save it for someone you can scare Wingster. I hate to break this to you, but dripping wet and half naked you don't exactly cut a frightening figure. Five minutes and if your temperature hasn't gone done, it's hospital."

"I love it when you take charge," Dick chuckled, weakly as he slumped further against Roy.

"Man, Dick Grayson. What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Roy muttered, feeling Dick's body rubbing up against his own. He caught sight of Tim who was wearing a beaming smile. "Shut up."

"I didn't say a word."

OO

Five minutes later, Dick had been stripped, towel-dried by his two friends, dressed in a pair of trackpants and was back in bed. Roy lifted his hand from Dick's brow and nodded to Tim. "The shower did wonders for his temperature. Didn't help mine, though," he finished, winking at Robin.

"I envy you."

"Huh?" Roy asked, puzzled. The idea that anyone could envy him was a totally foreign concept. Roy knew he was one of the biggest screw-ups who ever lived... and yet, he had the friendship of someone like Dick. Dick had always stood by him. Maybe that was why Roy loved him so much.

"The way you two can tell each other everything and be comfortable with each other. I don't... well, I guess I do. Dick and I are close but, he's older and I wish I had someone my age who... Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah," Roy responded. "You're making perfect sense. The Grayson charm has claimed another victim."

"What?" Tim's face went scarlet.

"You have a crush on him."

Tim shook his head, his face twisting with horror. "I can't stand the thought of being with a male, Roy."

"And yet, you fantasise about being with him. You can relax, Tim. You're not gay, kid. It's pretty normal for teenagers to do that about men they admire. Go find yourself a nice girl and it will go away. He'll always be there as a brother, Tim. You admire him, don't take that as love. It's not."

Tim's young face relaxed. "Really?"

Roy nodded. "Really."

"Thanks. I better go. You've got things under control here. Oh, and Roy, your secret's safe with me. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thanks Kid." Roy watched Tim leave and then turned back to his best friend. He stifled a yawn and then climbed into bed beside Dick, sitting up and leaning his back against the wall. "So, here we are, Robbie. I've got you in my bed and all to myself and you don't have the strength to fight me off." Roy lifted his eyes to the heavens. "You hate, me. That's what it is, isn't it?"

Dick lifted his hand and rubbed it across his eyes. "Roy?" he asked, disoriented. "Who are you talking to?"

"God."

"God?" Dick asked, forcing his eyes open. "I'm not dying."

Roy grinned. "No, I am."

Dick smirked and using Roy's own words muttered, "Down tiger." He started to sit up.

"Whoooh. Not yet. You're as weak as a kitten. Hell, even Lian could kick you butt right now. You lay there and get some sleep. I'm just going to sit here and keep an eye on your temperature. When I'm sure it isn't going to climb again, I'm going to get some sleep myself."

"I'm okay, Roy. You don't need to..." Whatever else he'd been going to say was lost in a couple of words of gibberish as he drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

Roy squeezed Dick's shoulder. "Rest, Robbie. I've got your back." Roy shut his eyes and titled his head back against the wall. "This is not the way our first time in the same bed was supposed to be."

OO

Dick put the phone down. "Taxis will be here in a few minutes."

"You sure you're all right? You're still very pale," Roy argued.

Dick collected the bag that Roy had shoved his uniform into and headed for the fridge. "Yeah. Just feeling a bit washed out," he offered, grabbing an apple. "So... umm, did I do or say anything I should apologise for?" he asked.

Roy shrugged. "You ran naked around my bedroom begging me to take you, but other than that..."

Dick smiled. "I don't remember that. Actually, I don't remember anything much at all."

"You mean our first night together made no impression on you at all," Roy stated, apparently mortified.

"I have a headache."

"I guess that's something."

Dick's smile softened.

Roy's heart melted.

"Thanks, Roy."

Harper nodded. "Listen, I should probably tell you that Robin came here looking for you last night and he overheard some of our conversation."

Dick frowned. "What conversation?"

"Well, you were expressing your undying love for me as I tried to fight you off."

Dick's eyes grew wide.

"Man, you're an easy mark, Robbie."

"Not funny."

"Sorry. He was here and for some reason I don't really understand, I told him about my feelings for you."

"Oh." Dick's frown deepened. "And he was...?"

"Cool with it."

"I'll speak to him. Sounds like my taxis."

"We're sixteen stories up and you can hear a taxis arrive?"

"It's a gift." Dick offered his hand. Roy took it and they came together for the briefest of hugs. "Thanks again, Speedy. I mean it. Last night I... It scared the shit of me."

Roy studied his handsome face. Losing control was Dick's worst nightmare... thanks to the Bat.

"Thanks."

"Any time. Don't worry about the clothes. I can get them back on Tuesday. You're coming to the party aren't you?"

"Yeah." Dick opened the door.

"Hey, what the hell was the name of the stuff Ivy gave you? I'd like to keep some around the house for the next time you tumble through my window in the middle of the night and throw yourself at me." The door closed and Roy could hear Dick chuckling as he raced for the stairs.

The smile left Roy's face as a cloud of sadness descended over him. He walked to the window and looked down. Grayson appeared below and opened the taxis door. Dick looked skyward and waved. Roy returned the wave with a contented smile.

He loved Dick. He loved everything about him. His eyes. His body. His stubborn nature. Even his tendency to think he was always right... of course, he usually was which was all the more infuriating. Given the chance, Roy actually wouldn't change anything about Dick... not even the fact that he was straight, for that was a part of Dick too. Some days the pain of knowing he would never get to show Dick the depth of the other part of his love caused him almost more pain than he could bare, but he was coping. More than coping.

Besides, Roy hadn't actually given up hope. Last night, drugged, confused and scared, Dick had come to him for protection. Grayson's faith and trust in him never ceased to surprise him. In that, Harper found solace and a certain type of peace. No matter what else, he believed that when passion and romance died in a relationship, only the very luckiest of lovers were left with their best friend. That was what he and Dick shared and Roy Harper cherished it.

Thank you for reading.

Series will continue in Story 2: "Purely Platonic"


End file.
